Reading Material
by MsAnimanga
Summary: Jane has been reading some Rizzles fanfiction, and is caught by a certain medical examiner. For Day 17 of my Rizzoli and Isles Season 2 Drabble Countdown Challenge.


************This was written for my Season 2 Countdown Challenge, the prompt was "Jane Reading Rizzles fanfic". I'm trying to c**********atch up on these drabbles. Yay?**

"Holy crap…" Jane Rizzoli's eyes widened as she read a few words on her desktop computer screen, scrolling along the page to take in more of the lines. She had been at her desk for at least two hours already, doing just that.

A curious Frost had already attempted to peek at her computer, but she quickly switched tabs when she heard his footsteps near her.

She was reading a particularly interesting bit at the moment, however, and failed to hear the familiar click of a certain medical examiner's heels.

"Hmm…" the simple sound made Jane jump halfway out of her seat, as Maura's lips had been terribly close to her ear. The ME had been reading over her shoulder, and Jane hurriedly switched to her twitter tab, turning carefully to face the ME.

"Uh…hey, Maura." Jane smiled nervously, gulping and hoping that the caramel blonde hadn't seen anything too revealing in what she had read.

"Hello, Jane. I just came up to ask you would like to go to lunch…what is it that you're reading?" Maura cocked to head to the side, taking in Jane's reaction. She was clearly flustered, and the few words that Maura had seen did not warrant such a reaction.

"N-nothing, really. Just…ah…" Jane searched her mind, and suddenly saw an out to her predicament. If she just showed Maura what she was reading without acting so damn suspicious, she could laugh it off as something that she saw as a joke. Maura didn't have to know that she had actually…enjoyed reading it.

"Well, you know how we have those fans on twitter?" Maura nodded, unsure of their twitter fans' connection the conversation.

"Yeah, well, some of them have this idea that you and I, uh…well, they think there we're together. Or that we should be, and…they write stories about it. About us, y'know? Like, together." Jane turned to her computer, laughing as she returned to the tab that she was initially perusing.

"It's kind of funny. I mean, we have kids in some of 'em, and everything. They usually get Ma down pat, she's always yelling, just like she really does."

Maura moved up alongside Jane, placing her hand over the detective's and moving the mouse on her own.

"What is this one about?" She scrolled to the top of the page and began reading, unaware of the blush creeping along Jane's cheeks.

"Didn't you say that you wanted to get lunch?" Jane's voice squeaked slightly, her face burning.

"Oh…" Maura's breathing hitched, and her cheeks were suddenly tinted, as well.

"Yes, I- lunch, that was why I- Jane, do you really think that I could make you exhausted to the point of unconsciousness?" Maura queried, eyes still roaming down the page.

"Oh God…I wasn't even to that part yet…I don't know." Jane attempted to chuckle, a strangled sound coming from her throat instead.

"We had better get going, Jane, we have a limited amount of time for lunch." Maura pulled away from Jane's desk, waiting patiently as the brunette stood.

"Right…are you okay, Maura?" Jane's brow furrowed. The ME's expression was difficult to read, and she hoped that she hadn't upset her with her…reading material.

"Yes, I'm fine, Jane. Do you…do you really find it that hilarious; the idea of you and I as a couple?" Maura pursed her lips, turning them into a small frown.

"I-I don't know. I mean, I-I'm not your type, remember?" Jane shoved her hands into her pocket, kicking a rock as she trudged toward the corner sandwich shop.

"Oh…" Maura nodded softly. "I did say that, didn't I? If I hadn't said that, would you…consider it?" Maura attempted to keep her tone neutral, glancing every so often at the detective's drifting eyes.

"I don't know. I guess…I mean…apparently we're like, awesome parents." Jane laughed, finally looking at the ME. What she saw there was an almost pained look.

"I'm sorry, Maura, I don't mean to be a joker about everything. It's just…what do they call it? Deflecting? I'm deflecting, Maur." Jane clenched her jaw, unsure of what exactly it was that she was trying to convey.

"To be honest, it's not the first time that I've read those." Jane shrugged, looking to her feet again. They were suddenly outside of the sandwich shop, and Jane wished that they hadn't chosen to eat in public.

"I guess it's because I kinda like the idea." Jane admitted, opening the door and holding it for Maura.

The Medical Examiner nodded, taking Jane's free hand and tugging her away from the door.

"I like the idea, too, Jane. I was sure that…you seemed to be so adamant about not dating women, I was afraid to say anything." Maura slipped her hand through Jane's and pulled her into the shop, sitting with her at their favorite table near the window.

"Why don't we discuss this after lunch, hmm?" Maura smiled, leaning closer to Jane in the booth.

"Discuss…does that mean that you'd consider…?"

"Yes, Jane. I would consider all of it. Dating, being 'together', even…well, we would have to address that later." Maura smirked at the detective's blush and took a sip of her water.

"Perhaps then you can show me some of your reading material." Maura raised her brow, earning a subdued squeak and a nod from the detective.


End file.
